


Ash and Snow

by MadHattaProductions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk/Jake - Freeform, M/M, demon!stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattaProductions/pseuds/MadHattaProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while; Jakes footprints are still black in the soot ridden streets of the town as he searches for the human soul that lures him out of his comfortable mansion. Little known as to who it turns out to be, the hunter is met with a surprise and the hunter society with something even worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: The First Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun ...

How long has it been?  
How long since he bothered to dust the ornaments and strange collections in front of him. How long has it been since he even left the sturdy confines of this old study?  
How long since he’d breathed in fresh air instead of stagnant dust?  
It had been too long, far too long for his likings, and despite the fact that it would help in no way, he figured perhaps fresh air would be appeasing for at least a short while, if the sun didn’t decide to be completely and utterly useless like usual; it wasn’t that he couldn’t walk in the sun simply that he usually found it distasteful.  
But today was different.  
The rain outside his window had changed from impenetrable hailing rains to simple clouds towards the sunny summers and back so many times; and none had beckoned him like today.  
And as he stood he felt the familiar brush of his clothing, new yet so very out of place on his skin, chosen by one of his more well known relatives, Jane.  
It was nothing any fancier than he saw the humans outside wear and yet the way he walked made all the difference. No slouch to the shoulders, no kink in the neck, straight back and confident stride. It was naught but a simple white shirt and brown coloured shorts, overlayed with an emerald green vest.  
He felt the chill of ice biting at his fingers, just like every other time, yet still something was different.   
And so he made his way to his clothing room, breezing past things that made no sense in this ‘new age’ and finding something from not too long ago; in his opinion at least.  
Longer, darker pants adjourned his legs and he looked a little more accommodated to the cold, a newer green hoodie taking his fancy for the time forth.   
He walked out into the foyer and down many a corridor to the front of his mansion, up a large spiralled staircase to the door and out into the frozen winds of the hills, down into the city below.  
He hadn’t forgotten anything, not even a single moment of what he was meant to do; absolutely whatever he wanted, which was usually nothing.  
But today was still different.  
So many scents and so many different palettes of meal adjourned his senses, but none stood out.  
What was it?  
Where was it?  
Why was he searching for it?  
So many questions; so few answers.  
His skin was starting to burn, a feverish heat against the snow melting about him. He started down an alleyway to escape some of the people but there was something off. There was something... different.  
He searched, and he searched to no such avail, and still he wandered the streets in an eternity of time, strolling with barely a care for any who passed.  
It was dark, and it was late, and yet he never slept. And he still scoured for that strange difference; he knew it was here and he knew he wanted to know what, but no matter his deductions and no matter his otherworldly tracking abilities, he couldn’t find it.   
He eventually grew bored around 11:30, quickly compared to usual. He loitered about a back alley for a while, smiling at any who passed as way of charm. He hadn’t been out to these cities in so many years and the technology sure had changed since last he saw.  
He grew bored yet again; a seemingly common occurrence for today at least, and left the glowering streetlights and towering buildings, he headed down an alleyway away from the flickering window boxes lined up in many rows advertising things he didn’t think anyone could possibly need and more into the darker, shadier parts of the city.  
There were different noises now, the odd crash of glass, the scream of an anger driven drunk as he got thrown from a bar. The time was beyond him now, he didn’t care what year, or what day, nor for what obscurity ought he to celebrate.  
He was hungry.  
He never usually felt hungry, never usually yearned for some of his sort of meals, he never normally bothered to care and when he did he never ever found anyone appetising enough.  
But right now was very different.  
It was almost blindingly painful.  
He felt so strange today and he couldn’t for the eternal life of him figure out why.  
He shrugged it off, if such it were that his kind got strange mood swings like this, then he’d definitely been through stranger.  
He ran a hand through blackened hair, bumping at his almost useless glasses as he sighed. He was starving and craving something good, hell anyone would do now.  
He wandered off absentmindedly for food, for a meal, for something even he could eat. He found what he craved in less than a jiffy (an actual unit of time), the type of woman he knew he hated, but he knew would do. She reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol, not to mention of many a sin.  
He led her into a back street, she didn’t mind. How could she? Not once she’d looked into his eyes, no ordinary girl could resist; especially a drunken older lady. She had black dyed hair and near black brown eyes, skin so dusted and dried by makeup it would have fallen apart in his hands.  
He kissed her, not getting anything much more than he needed out of it, in fact it felt like less than usual. She was used to the kissing and didn’t realise a thing.  
By the time her body had become a crumbling piece of deadened dust in his hands her soul was a million miles gone into his hell of a digestion; he would slowly break it down, take his sweet, luxurious time in picking her apart with each and every sin she’d committed. A fun pass time in retrospect but boring compared to what he felt like now.  
The only way to describe his meal would be that if he were human, it’d have tasted like burnt bacon, the kind you can’t and really shouldn’t eat. He felt like something to water it down. And so he found yet another soul, and another.  
And he was still hungry; usually it was once every couple years. The dust from every corpse hadn’t managed to cling to his clothing yet but the dirt on his shoes betrayed his nature. Not to anyone who wasn’t searching for it of course, but the dirt in the alleyways and streets wasn’t meant to be so black. Blacker than black, his steps left a noticeable trail like scorch marks in dirt supposedly darker which only seemed to burn the snow away, just like he was now. The streets here never kept their snow viewable, even in a blizzard the snow would melt on them.  
Such was the step of his kind after all.  
He couldn’t seem to help it today either, some of the souls had been so liquid like and pleasant whilst others he compared to that of the human food he’d tasted. Terrible. The food of the human world burnt before reaching his palette, every time. Not in a way noticeable to the humans either, in a way that all he could taste was akin to charcoal, soot and ash; another side effect of his race.  
Some of the souls too, had been spiced with anger or deviously laced with lust, and perhaps sweetened with hatred; such is the way of human nature.  
And still, the butterflies in his stomach were there.   
He skipped the torturing and picking apart of his meals, too preoccupied to deal with them, taking only what he needed and sending them to the back of his subconscious in a sealed place where they would undergo the process of becoming part of his own soul, losing their own thoughts and abilities in doing so just as they would usually, but in a more gentlemanly manner.  
He was walking along when it hit him.  
Literally just strolling along waiting for this new item of interest that had got him out and about somehow when it just sort of hit him in the face.  
He lazily rolled his eyes towards the swinger of the silver-lined bat to find a blonde boy in rounded shades. He tsked; the bat was useless... until he eyed the button the boy was reaching for.  
Not a moment too soon had he pushed the bat away with the palm of his sooty glove before it erupted in spines.  
Another presence, another swift strike and the precious blonde had pulled back, this newer, slightly taller one taking his place, sword on hand.  
And as he looked into the pointed shades it struck him as familiar. He knew this face but it had been so long ago; back when Jane and he had decided to go to these strange newish school things for shits and giggles. Not exactly long in his perspective... but long enough to forget.  
He knew this face but it had been too long far too-  
Another strike from a blunted bat had his world spinning and he realised that the kid with the bat couldn’t get out the spikes without pressing the button and holding it, ‘gosh... have some sense and make it automatic, dim-witted fool’ he thought, though he was glad.  
He was pushed back into the swift embrace of a silvery swords smile, nearly gutting him from behind.  
He started to subconsciously drift; he wasn’t anywhere near focused on the hunter with the bat, but only on the one with the swords.  
Why did he know him? Why were the butterflies clawing at his stomach? Why was his jaw tingly like the first time he ever kissed someone? Why was he so nervous?  
Why?  
The sword cut through his shoulder and yet he still remained unfocused. Still kept staring into those eyes behind those shades.  
And they flashed, so bright in his mind, an orange incomparable to any other.  
He was looking at his stupid interest from his ‘high school’ days; Dirk Strider, how could he forget?  
It had been an odd five years he guessed since he’d seen him.  
They’d been best friends, so close to being closer, perhaps even closer to admittance of their opinions of one another when Dirk had found out.  
The one time he forgot everything, and truthfully cared about nothing else at the time, was when he was kissing Dirk Strider, famous hunter.  
Yes, he knew Dirk was hunting for him, but Dirk didn’t know he was hunting for what was already found. It had been almost four years and the jig was up. He, Jake English, wealthy demon, had actually been caught out.  
He was done now and he knew, but Dirk didn’t draw his sword to him, Dirk didn’t threaten or chide or talk or listen. And as Jake tried to talk to him, as Jake clawed at his sleeves, his presence unhidden, a whipping tail and wicked claws, a shaky form desperate, Dirk walked away. He put his head down.  
That was it.  
He knew the feeling now.  
Dirk knew it too, but Jake. Jake went through five years of hellish heart breakage after four of being told he could say and do anything with Dirk. But how could he have? The courier and law of Dirks’ interest was life binding, and his own was merely for fun.  
Two different worlds, two different species.  
What more did he expect? He wondered why he’d bothered coming outside again and again as the silver began to cut into him. He wondered again and again why he hadn’t just changed Dirk and made him deal with it. And every time it looped back to ‘because i could’. He heard the shatter of his glasses on the cement, the swords at his neck almost loosed. And through all the fears and all the pain, and the tears and all the rain, he would be there to fix it again, no matter how long or far the strain.  
And remembering this he leaned forwards, into the jolting back swords and simply kissed this man he knew was Dirk, this man he fell for, this strange perplexing human he could never seal away, no matter the time no matter the day, no matter the kind or matter of fray, he would always be there to stay.  
His lips were so soft, so reminding, almost comforting, the sting on the silver on his tongue paining more than pleasuring but Jake didn’t want to pull away. He never wanted to in the first place.  
Jake was going to die in every situation he thought of, every sort of way Dirk might let it play out.  
And yet no silver pressed through to his veins, not a trace made it through anything more, the swords were clattering to the ground. 

Emotion, it was so petty and vain and useless before, it was what got him into that mess of nine years, four great and five pained. But his eyes were still the same, so bright and full of life.   
Dirk looked through his shades into the opening eyes of his hunt.  
And what he saw was everything he was supposed to kill.  
But despite it the sadness was what hurt, the betrayal, the searching to no avail.  
Dirk wanted to apologise so very badly, but the moment he left that room back then was the moment Jakes hopes fell from his Heaven to not so pointedly realise their place on the ground in his mind, dashing in many a piece as they hit the rock.  
Dirk wasn’t going to do that again, Jake may have been what he was but Dirk had an excuse; he was human after all. Dirk would never do that again to him. Not for every moment he lived on.  
He trusted Jake for all his worth.  
A terrible decision but one honoured none the less.  
For Dave had now left, on the hunt of another trail, and Dirk had a deal to make to soothe this terrible burning ache that fired in his heart and all his mind more than every time to time.  
His hands hung still where he had dropped his silver swords, now glinting in the glow of the streetlight. Instead he was fighting in a different way completely unrealistic to his situation as a hunter. He wasn’t battling his opponent in a professional way to say the least, and his opponent was turning into more of a lost love than a hunt.  
Jakes arms wrapped around Dirks’ neck, holding Dirk there, his legs mimicking the movement and twining around Dirks’ waist. Despite all the warning signs of “Don’t kiss a demon no matter what” that he’d been told, this wasn’t the first time he’d kissed Jake. The first was more of an accidental push, a little bit too long of staying lip-locked and then an awkward pull away and blush. So damned close to admitting everything to eachother too, before that stupid day.  
They kissed with heat, it almost seemed to warm the uselessly cool air in the alleyway, Dirk pressing Jake to the wall. This was it, this was what Jake was and Dirk was free to see it, Jakes lips parted and a thin trail of saliva managed its way out. He wasn’t all gloom and death, that’s for sure.  
He wasn’t like the demons Dirk had seen before; he had emotion on his face, just for Dirk. Dirk couldn’t deny it; he loved the face Jake was making right now: no glasses to shade the lust in his green eyes or strange lighting to hide the blush on his cheeks or faked faces to hide the wanting for him. It was all there.   
In truth, Dirk had only dreamed of this. So many nights did he wish for it thinking it’d never happen, so many, many nights did he see even the claws, curled horns and spiked tail as hot despite the fact that he should really not have thought of it at all.  
And here they were, in a flickering street lit glow around midnight, panting steamy breath and desperately wanting more; but not here.  
Jake got the idea and slowly slid one leg to the ground, still looking at Dirk with those gorgeous eyes of his, how he wanted to take Dirk there and then. But then again, the other way round might not be too bad either...  
Dirk only had to shift slightly for Jakes’ other leg to make its’ way downwards. Dirks’ hands were on Jakes’ waist, still holding him close. He hugged Jake, whose arms were still around him, lips brushing his neck.  
“I fucking missed you, you dick.”  
Jake laughed a little; the first thing he said to him had to be that of course. He clutched Dirk a little tighter.  
“I fucking missed you also, asshole.”  
They were both grinning now, into each others’ shoulders. They stepped back from one another to take a look at what was probably going to end up being their partners in a very different line of work than they really should do.  
“Diiiiiirky?”  
“Yeeeeessssy?”  
“Diiirky Dirk?”  
“Yes, Jake?”  
“Will you.... will... can i have another... chanc-”  
Dirk kissed him before he even managed to finish his sentence, Jake automatically closed his eyes. It was brief, quick, but loving.  
“You don’t even need to ask Jake.” Dirk smiled.  
“Well, new question then. Wannnnnaaaa do it like we used to?”  
Dirk went bright red and began to stutter a response when Jake realised how it sounded. The only thing he really got from Dirks’ mumbling was about how they didn’t do anything but it wasn’t really clear. Jake also managed a tomato colour, but with composure! Sort of.  
“Oh gosh, no, that’s not, what i meant, Dirk, but y’know we could—I-i mean i was suggesting you come stay over and order pizza or watch a movie or- uh....yeeeeah...” Jake didn’t manage to not stutter, and also didn’t manage to compose himself about it. At all.  
Dirk grinned and Jake scratched the back of his hair with a nervous smile before they agreed. Doritos, Orange juice and some random movie from Dirks’ laptop. Perfect.  
Dirk grabbed said laptop and all of its utensils in a handy laptop bag and sent Dave a text message.  
TT: Yo Dave, the keys to the car are under the half brick beside the tire, I’ll see ya tomorrow  
TG: dirk where are you doing?  
TG: bro wtf  
TG: BRO ANSWER  
TG: BRO  
Dave was on the other damned side of the city almost now, he’d chased a black haired boy wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans; his face had been masked and all skin covered but he was a demon, no doubt about it. He sighed; it was gonna be a long walk back and Dirk probably went to some chicks’ house or the place he usually went to after a hunt: the brothel, a fancy word Dirk uses for ‘whore house’. Dave doubted he actually went there most of the time he said he did though because he’d always come back a little dazed and with more injuries than he had gotten in the hunt. Dirk would always insist it was just from the hunt though, nothing more than that.  
In reality though, the only time Dave had followed Dirk and thought Dirk didn’t know he was there, Dirk went to that Brothel. And when Dave left Dirk would be out quicker than Dave could ever hope to know. Dirk hated the place with a passion but he always ended up back there. Dave just couldn’t ever know about why; truth is demon hunters don’t really get paid so he’d go in, get two or three jobs on whatever the women wanted him for and leave with a shitload of cash. At least they paid him damned good, but hey, who wouldn’t? He considered himself pretty good-looking and so did the ladies apparently, despite the fact he liked guys a bit more. Or rather, English. He’d trade every woman he had any sort of sexual contact with for it with Jake. Not that he hoped anyone would know. That and he sold adultery things to people, a sort of black market for toys and things.  
Such variety, much money. Great motto.  
Jake had led Dirk through the town to the outskirts and onto the first hill. There was a small ring of hills on one side of the larger hill that Jake lived in. Literally, the place went right down through the hill a couple stories and had two above ground.  
Dirk whistled, “Nice place ya got here, Jake!” He grinned; it hadn’t changed a bit from when they were in high school.  
“You’re rather a terrible liar, y’know.” Jake sounded condescending but he had the biggest grin on his face since high school.  
“Course i know, I learnt from the best!” He coughed loudly and spoke quickly, “From you of course” he coughed again to accentuate it and put a balled, gloved hand over his mouth as though he were actually coughing. He grinned again at Jake. And the two didn’t stop smiling as they walked into the familiar yet dusty mansion.  
“Well who the bloody hell else is as great at lying as I am?” He said, tauntingly and playfully, going with it, “No body.” He chuckled.  
“Exactly.” Agreed Dirk.  
They got inside and Dirk didn’t wait for Jake to lead him about. He made his damn fine assed way down the hall and into the lounge area. Jake had huge proper leather couches covered in fine furs and fluffy blankets (no doubt from the younger demons in the house) as well as a couple of bean bags (also from the younger ones).  
“On a more serious note, Jaaaaakey, you sure it’s cool for me to be here?”  
“Sure, Dirk, I mean, why would it not be?”  
“Oooh, i don’t know...” He smirked up at the English accented male from his place on the couch, said male standing behind the couch, “Because the last time i was here shit went down and Jane tried to kind of stab me with a candelabra and John tried to hit me with a fucking blow up hammer.” Dirk laughed; he was still pretty happy that he was actually here.  
“Wait, chap, they seriously did that?”  
“Yup, got a couple scars to prove it. Right on my side too, ha-ha. OBVIOUSLY from the blow up hammer though, i mean, absolutely not that pitchfork candelabra over there with... stuffed... Teddy bear heads on it....” He took a moment of just staring at it and Jake was silently contemplating what to say about it.  
“Those poor puppet babes though...” He looked at the bear heads with a look of play sadness and Jake pushed his shoulder. He always did have this weird affinity for puppets and things but Jake kinda thought it was cute. Till he met Cal. He may have been a high demon but Cal was scary shit. He wasn’t fucking with that scary shit.  
“ANYWAY, that Jane of yours, she still in the cake business?”  
Jake cringed a little, though Jane could make cakes he could eat, she had a habit of making them for humans and he had mistaken them many a time.  
“Yes, why?”  
Dirk visibly shuddered. He was remembering where he ate one of Jane’s special cakes as a dare and nearly threw up on the last bite. The whole triple Decker, double iced, fudge inlay, quadruple chocolate cake. He didn’t touch any food dares again and only occasionally ate cake after that.  
Jake got the gist and made a face at it.  
Dirk was about twenty-one and Jake was physically stuck at what he looked like when he was twenty-two, despite the fact he could have probably birthed the damned race of humans that fed this country and its’ profits. And yet, they acted like idiotic teens about whatever came up. It was so much better now that they were together and Dirk simply didn’t give two fucks about whatever anyone else thought.  
“Oh.... right, well...” Jake tried to think of something to say about the cake dare... He couldn’t think of a single thing to say.  
“Yeeeah... So we gonna get this set up or what?” Dirk inquired, smirking up at Jake from the couch, head laying back onto the cushion-y comfort.  
Jake was about to get a little closer on that there smirk when he heard a clattering noise from behind him.  
Not two seconds later there was a great amount of hissing and the teddy bear candelabra pitchfork of bright shiny red was at Dirks throat.  
Dirk laughed a little, he wasn’t worried in the slightest. “Nice welcome, Jane. Now how’s about that kiss I was probably going to get, Jake?”   
Jake remembered Dirks way of dealing with any sort of fear... Unfortunately that usually meant he looked like an insensitive psycho who would kill you, your family and your pet goldfish named Wendy.  
He also recalled that Dirk could freak out Jane.  
And freaked out Jane wasn’t good.  
But rather than worry about this, he smiled at Dirk. “I guess so.”  
Laughing, Jake touched noses with the upside down Dirk.  
“Aw, that’s not a kiss Jake-” Dirk whined.  
“Eskimo kiss, Strider. If you didn’t know that, perhaps I should educate you more on kissing.”  
Jane’s eye began twitching under her glasses and she shoved one of the teddy bear heads up against Dirks throat.  
“Why are you here?” Jane growled out the words.  
“Oh you know, just to get with your precious Jake English.” Dirk grinned down into Jane’s eyes.  
Janes glowering blue ones met with Dirk’s fiery orange ones and for a moment Jane was reminded that Dirk was the most notorious hunter, wanted for near five million kills with a bounty to her kind of as many souls as Dirk had taken.  
Jane was reminded that she wasn’t one of the strongest demons because of this.  
Jane also saw something she wished to forget; this man was human by blood, but by nature and soul he was more demon than anyone she’d ever heard of. She saw her own doe-like eyes, tainted with red, reflected in his. He made her look like a mere soul floating about the open plane of shadows, made her feel dull and powerless.  
She hated it.  
And in those three seconds she spent contemplating, Dirks smile grew in a way Jane had only ever seen Jake’s become on the brink of pure chaos.  
Jane did not like Dirk.  
Dirk did not like Jane.  
Jane was not happy about how Dirk had put why he was here.  
Jane could smell the blood beginning to exit his neck, pooling in the bear head beside it.  
Dirk became worse.  
Jake hadn’t been able to prevent what happened next, considering all of this was in the span of five seconds and he had stood up to stretch, figuring Dirk would be fine.  
By the time Jake looked back to the two after enjoying a stretch, Jane was pinned on the floor, her own weapons’ blunt grip crushing her windpipe; Dirk’s left knee pressing its way into her gut and causing her to vomit, only for that vomit to be held back by Dirks hand, pressing her mouth and nose shut. The pole now held down by Dirks’ right foot, his other hand holding her hands away from him.  
“Got a problem with me, buttercup?” Dirk drawled his words, all the Texan accent he tried to keep hidden quite obvious.  
Jane couldn’t respond.  
Now Jake was worried. Jane would pass out pretty soon, she wouldn’t die unless full of silver... but just how strong was this guy to hold a purebred demon down? No less, manage to make her choke, vomit, cry, go limp and be incapable of speech.  
Jake was almost turned on by that fact... till he realised he should probably calm Dirk down.  
He walked over, trying to keep a sly grin off his face, and placed a hand on Dirks shoulder. Jane was still staring into his eyes hatefully and saw everything that wanted to kill disappear at Jakes touch.   
Dirk stood and Jane rolled onto her side, coughing loudly.  
Dirk brushed his hands off on his jeans and pulled Jane to her feet roughly. “I’ll rephrase what i said Jane, Have you got a problem with me?”  
Jane should her head, her vocal chords still healing and her windpipe nearly completely dysfunctional.  
Dirk grinned, reclaiming the pointed shades that were forgotten about in the midst of time.  
After Jane had been filled in on the events passed and had briskly exited the room Jake allowed himself a snicker, to which Dirk smiled.  
“Movie time?” questioned Dirk.  
“Movie time.” Jake agreed. He had missed their old movie nights and popcorn fights... despite the fact that they always had to pick up the popcorn later.  
Dirk finally set up his laptop in front of the main couch on a white coffee table that had been moved to suit the placement. The couch was mainly covered in fluffy blankets, pillows and satins of different sorts but still held well over enough free room for around four people. It was more of a futon than a couch but had all the plush of a bed and the room of a bed along with a back rest.  
Also known as: the perfect couch.  
Dirk clicked on some random as hell movie and sat back on the futon to which Jake who had continued to maintain an awkward stance behind the couch jumped onto the couch to join. Dirk heard his phone buzz with more texts from Dave. He turned off his phone and his GPS locater. Nobody was gonna fuck this up.  
Although the two were inside, a heater installed that reached several locations and did a wonderful job of keeping warmth, Dirk felt the need to pull the blanket up and around English and himself anyway. An excuse to be close even though he didn’t need one.

Jake was all too happy about this and didn’t mind one bit, taking the opportunity hand in hand with the warmth.   
The movie was an old favourite of Dirks’: Sleepy Hollow, and Jake could have complained all he wanted to Dirk about the little details of the gore in film but Dirk would like it anyway. Except tonight in the dimly lit room of massive proportions Dirk did simply not care about this movie. Not right now, anyway...  
Neither did Jake.  
Instead of the movie, Dirk watched the way Jake’s irises danced with green shades he could only ever imagine and to Jake it was strange, for when he stared back he saw burning oranges that he could only find in other worlds or in Dirk’s eyes.   
Dirk had no sense of timing or really any idea of what normally we consider.... Foreplay.  
No, he was much better adjusted to Jakes way of doing things back in high school: completely straightforward. Considering how he got the money for Dave and himself to live... It wasn’t a necessary thing to do either... usually.   
He outright and without proper warning kissed Jake. Granted, Jake for all his worth wanted him to, but it was sudden and almost unexpected. Keyword: almost.  
Jake didn’t hesitate to kiss back either, the two idiots were trying to out-do eachother in forwardness but obviously they were both at the same level of idiocy with their straightforward way of doing things.   
Any whom, who should happen to walk in the door than a mysterious hooded blue figure that went completely ignored? John. John happened to walk in the door. He also happened to do the following things in the listed order: Gag, laugh, grin, cry a little, stumble over a table, successfully face plant Janes’ human captives’ breasts, proceed to get noticed by Jane, get hit with a cake pan by Jane, watch Jane coddle her blonde captive, sigh, glance back, laugh again and trip the entire way up the stairs to his room where he proceeded to treat the single scrape he’d gotten from Dave’s bat.  
Good times.  
Meanwhile, on the couch, things were getting a little frisky.   
Dirk had his arms wrapped around Jakes torso, Jake had his hands in Dirks hair and neither male wore glasses. It did occur to Dirk that Jake couldn’t possibly be considered a virgin... could he? Dirk certainly wasn’t, it was almost regrettable but also a good thing in his perspective.  
Dirk gave it more thought... Would Jake have ever been done the way he wanted to do him? That sounded ridiculous to Dirk after a second and he tried to rephrase it to himself but he only made it worse and came to a conclusion: he’d have to ask.  
And as of the moment a few pressing issues were at large.  
Jake could sense that Dirk was about to be incredulously awkward and let him take a breather, raising a questioning brow to Dirk.  
“Uh... hey... Jake?”  
“Yes Dirk?” Jake nearly couldn’t help but laugh at how nervous Dirk was... He’d find out why soon enough.  
“Have you... Okay so it’s obvious you wouldn’t be considered a virgin... uh, right?”  
Jakes face took a tint of red, “Well... Technically. Why?”  
“Uh... have you ever... with a guy... done what i kinda wanna do...?” Dirks eyes were averted away from Jake and Jake could feel the heat radiating from Dirk in his embarrassment.  
Jakes cheeks were a shade darker pink, “Well... I-I have done a few things with guys but never anything more than a contract deal...”  
Dirk was completely red now, “D-did you ever, uh... bottom at all?”  
And so Jakes face followed Dirks, now a dark shade of red, “N-no... nobody that summoned me ever... you know, wanted to uh... yeah...”  
“No way, no one wanted to top you, they were probably just too pussy to say so.” Dirk was being straightforward again, this time with an embarrassed lining of red face though.  
Jake laughed a little, “Um... w-why’s... that?” Jake knew perfectly well why, he just wanted Dirk to tell him.  
And tell him Dirk did.  
“Well, because I damned well want to, and I’m gonna do it so well you won’t even be able to use those demon worldly powers of yours to make you enjoy anyone else.” He got above Jake and had his face so close their noses almost touched, “Ever.” He had a sly grin on his face, almost the same look he held when he was on the verge of beheading Jane for the thrill of it, but more lustful.   
Jake wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop this guy from doing what he wanted, even if he tried with all his might. Problem there being that he kind of wanted Dirk to do anything he pleased to him.  
Kind of a lot.  
Dirk had managed to wean himself between Jakes thighs already and was using his own thigh to press down on Jakes crotch, his other knee keeping him from simply crushing Jakes dick.  
Dirk wouldn’t muffle Jake, and he certainly wouldn’t let Jake muffle himself. Dirk guessed it would have been all too long since Jake had actually done anything with anyone else. Dirk promptly pinned Jakes arms above his head, softly licking along his jaw line and neck, biting down on the tendons and muscles he could locate and tug at.  
Jake knew Dirk had changed a lot since his high school youth, he’d become more of a masochist... but then again Jake already was one and damn was he liking the way Dirk did what he was doing.  
Jakes hips pushed upwards, alerting Dirk of what he wanted. Dirk was a quick learner in Jake's opinion, and he was glad that Dirk caught on fast because if he didn’t get what he wanted he’d make Dirk give it to him.  
Dirk had pinched and bit at Jakes arms whenever they came back to his mouth so when Dirk travelled downwards Jake decisively left them there, above his head to tangle in pillow, fluff and his own hair.   
Dirk had unbuttoned Jakes pants and pulled them off beneath the covers with a little guidance of Jake’s hips to shake them off, said pants being kicked somewhere unknown and irrelevant.  
The blanket was bunched over Dirks’ back and completely did not cover what he was doing. He placed a single finger to Jakes member and ran it length ways, the amount of pressure built up in Jake would be paining a human by now but all Jake did was moan at his touch. When Dirk stopped touching him Jake groaned Dirk’s name, almost pleading for him. What he received was not what he wanted.  
“Hey, Jake, think we should go somewhere else? We have a... crowd.” Dirk snickered into Jakes ear and Jakes eyes snapped open, pupils dilated and unfocussed but none the less did he try to focus.  
Even Jane had not seen him like this in all her time, in fact she could almost vouch for the fact he’d never done anything sexually without contract. She stood bewildered at what a human had done to him along with her drunken captive blonde girl. Jane was completely thrown off by the way Jake was acting, he was acting more like a starved Incubus than a high class commander whose rank had been revoked for the insatiable murder of his own kind and others.  
She had once tried for Jakes lust, and failed miserably.   
Jakes eyes had finally come into focus and he sat up, pulling Dirk to his chest t steady himself.  
“Ah... yes I suppose we should go... somewhere with lesser audience if you’d like.” Jake stuttered a little, breathy from only a few moments ago.  
Dirk grabbed the fluffiest blanket to a scornful stare from Jane and a drunken wink from her associate/captive and proceeded to follow a relatively dazed Jake downstairs. Jake stumbled a few times on the way down the winding staircase that felt like it went on for far too long until they finally reached the very basement.   
The basement was furnished with dark black everything and had a few black lights which served to illuminate the colour of red and white patterns in the room. Jake flopped face forwards onto the king sized bed, trying to discretely rub himself against it.  
The basement was warm and had its own heater which did its job spectacularly. Dirk threw the blanket at Jake, to Jakes displeasure, and jumped onto the bed besides him.  
Jake was in boxers and a jumper and Dirk was still fully clothed. This bothered Jake.  
Jake stood and took off his jumper before pulling Dirk off the bed and kissing him roughly, pushing himself up against Dirks waist before pulling back again completely.  
“Now then, I can’t be the only one that’s undressed, now can I?” Jake was ridiculously aroused and Dirk could damn well tell; a pair of short curved black horns poking out from brown hair, a dark coloured whip like tail, the glowing eyes and the small teeth; Jake was the most cliché looking devil he could think of... And he loved it quite a bit. Not only did that tell him how aroused Jake was but the fact that he could clearly see the outline of Jakes dick made it kind of fucking obvious too.  
Dirk grinned in response to Jakes query, “You could be.” He shrugged and Jake sighed melodramatically.  
Seriously though, he almost looked fit to bust, how was he not in pain? Dirk dismissed the thought.  
“Dirk you DICK.”  
“If you want me undressed so bad, do it yourself.” Dirk taunted.  
Jake grinned and Dirks smirk faltered a moment too late. Jake was somehow rather expert at undressing him... Damned demon skills.  
Dirk now stood in a pair of his most prized orange novelty smuppet-print boxers. Jake laughed at he realised what he was wearing and Dirk laughed with him.  
“Thos are rather sporting, huh, Dirk? I see your interest in those never went wayward.”  
“I have no idea what you meant but definitely.” Dirk grinned and posed with a thumb up like an idiot.  
He was reminded of the nagging in his pants when his eyes swept over Jakes waist, his eyes flicking from humorous to relatively lustful and dangerous in Jakes opinion.  
Jake made his way over to Dirk and sat him on the bed. He went to sit beside him but was pulled onto Dirks lap.  
Jakes dick basically, from where he was sat on Dirks lap, just came to his belly button and was pressed hot up against Dirks stomach. Dirk on the other hand easily reached his own belly button and was currently being pressed down on by Jake. The only thought that came to Jake was that humans had these websites where humans would go to watch other humans have sex and that Dirk would probably draw all of the attention on one of those sites with ease.  
Jake took note of his past rather few sexual contracts with males, they needed a lubricant. And what better way for Jake to provide for himself (and Dirk of course) with his tongue.  
Despite the fact that Jake really didn’t want to get off of Dirks lap or leave his lips and very tuggable hair behind for a second, he slid down onto his knees. Dirk was slightly taken aback for a second before realising he would have been mimicking what had probably been done to him in a much better way than what had been done to him.  
He tugged at the rim of Dirks boxers and pressed his lips to Dirks head through the fabric. Jake had a predetermined condition or two for Dirk.  
He swept his lips up Dirks shaft over the fabric again, Dirk shivering from the touch, “Rule one.” He kissed Dirks head again lightly, earning a slight catch of breath, “No muffling.”  
He swept back down Dirks shaft and stopped when he neared the bottom of it, “Rule two.” He started to draw nonsense with his claws on Dirks thigh, which tickled Dirk a little.”Beg.” He grinned at that one. Dirk wouldn’t think much at first... but soon.  
Dirk wasn’t exactly happy about the rules and he didn’t quite get what Jake meant by ‘beg’ but if it got him where he wanted he was happy. All too happy.  
Jake had a few differences that Dirk didn’t have. For instance, being a demon he had a slightly different body, a longer tongue if you will.  
Said tongue managed its way around Dirks dick rather well and Dirk was impressed to say the least. Jake had his boxers pulled down in awkward fashion and Dirk wasn’t all with that feeling, so he lifted his hips lightly for the fabric to be tugged off.  
Jake got the gist of what Dirk was doing and leaned back away from Dirk to pull them away properly. He then went back to Dirks lap. For a human, he had a pretty demonic body... Or rather he was just ‘way more better looking’ than every other human, as the sub thoughts of Jakes conscious had said.  
He was near entranced by the way Dirk looked and Dirk was getting a little pained by it, so he moaned a little. Jake snapped out of it with a sly grin and teased Dirk, sliding his tongue straight up along Dirks shaft quickly then slowly over the head.  
Dirks face was a dark red and Jakes tan cheeks were nearly just as dark, his clawed hands straining not to pierce Dirks skin.   
Jakes tongue was hot and wet and Dirk hadn’t felt anything quite so good in his days. He wanted more. He was breathing hotly and Jake knew he wanted more but he didn’t give. He just kept softly tonguing over Dirks skin; till the entire piece was covered in dripping heat and he had to lick at it just to stop it from pooling downwards.  
Dirk wasn’t in his logical mind at the time; all he could think was Jake. Everything about him was so wrong it was perfect, or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he was too perfect and it felt wrong... Dirk had no cognitive thoughts for this when Jakes tongue found his head again. Jake licked so lightly yet so harshly with a pointed tongue.  
Dirk couldn’t help but to groan at the feeling. Jake stopped moving his tongue and Dirk pleaded with him for more.  
“Jake you ass, I want more than that-” he had to stop to breathe.  
Jake chuckled; he was in control of the situation, “See what i meant by beg now?”   
Dirks eyes flashed with realisation and a smirk grew on his face. “So... if i don’t beg... I can’t have more?"


	2. The First Outing, Another Demon

John sighed, bored out of his mind. He was relatively young for his kind and it was a pain to have to sit around while that 'head of the house' type of guy stared out the window for months on end.  
He had done his share of 'education' and well... he had honestly had enough of it.  
He sighed, flopping onto his bed.  
He wasn't going to lie though about this century's technology; it was a lot more entertaining than the last one but holy hell these people either got dumber or just have absolutely nothing to do anymore.  
He heard something he hadn't in a long time: Jake. Jake was moving.  
He didn't understand why at first until he walked out of his room.  
The scent hit him hard, but he knew there was another one that smelled vaguely alike. He spotted Jake slinking out of the mansion for the first time in an age or two and he decided to follow him around.  
He jumped from roof to roof in his dark jeans and blue hoodie, watching Jakes hunger devour everything he found; the snow was slowly turning into ash beneath his feet and John was a little mesmerized by it. The city was getting darker and the cold still bit at his fingers despite how little he cared for it.   
Jake kept delving deeper and darker for meals and John could tell the scent was getting stronger.. there was something delicious around.   
He was excited and he came down from the dirty rooftops to follow Jake, anticipating that perfect smell.  
Until he realized what or rather who it was.  
It hadn't been all that long since he'd done his school stage so he could control all of the tech and new age stuff in the mansion for everyone, a convenience really.  
It was in such a place that he met Dave Strider, younger brother of the older demons love interest at the time.  
His heart beat quickened; he recalled the day that Dave found out about them. The same day Dirk had found out about Jake because of that dimwits carelessness; he had only one message on pesterchum, midterm of his year twelve, from Dave. To this day it still sat there opened on Johns laptop and desktop; he never bothered to close it. He wasn't sure if human sentimentality was growing on him or if it was just laziness.  
His pace quickened and he became aware of Jakes proximity as a car door slammed loudly. He heard a few scuffling noises in the snow and the chink of metal on metal as he ran around the block to the opposite side of the scene as fast as he could. He peeked around the corner of the dead and blackened building at the scene before him, the light of a distant trashcan fire was all that lit the place up in the dark as well as the headlights on the nice sleek car that the two hunters had emerged from.  
The one with the silver studded bat turned away from the two and found Johns wide blue eyes staring at him through his glasses (which he didn't honestly need), shades and all. There was no doubt; this one was Dave Strider... but something was off.   
John took a cautious step forward as if in greeting when he felt it: the negative energy Dave gave off was a shroud of screaming demon souls and it made John remember something: this was a demon hunter now. This human that he decided he liked had become the thing that hated him.  
He, however, couldn't find the hate to attack and so he stood, waiting like an old friend ought to after so many years.  
But instead of a warm embrace from the one he was once close with he was greeted with a blunted silver bats blow. The force winded him and he felt tears well in his eyes as he was thrown against a wall; his strength was insane. John found tears in his eyes but pushed them away; he wouldn't let Dave hit him again.  
His features went into a reasonable dark as he tapped further into his demonic side, moving out of the way. Dave was almost slow now... until the bat nearly cleared through Johns throat. He led the silly human boy away from Jake and the other one so that when he didn't kill him Jake couldn't get mad at him for it.  
He had a grin on his face; he was stupid to expect anything else honestly.  
That last message from Dave had been: "You're dead to me now"  
He bit his tongue at the thought, he thought humans were forgiving creatures? Well... perhaps not.  
His stomach was torn open and was spilling into the inside of his sweater slightly, although the majority had been patched up easily the silver was getting to him just a little. His jumper didn't stain though, rather his blood burned before it stained it due to the small silver shards that had seared him shut at close quarters; he had barely any immunity to it the way Jake did. He couldn't even stand being touched through material with it quite honestly.  
He refocused on the fight, Daves lunges were dangerous and John just began to run, dashing from shadow to shadow. He couldn't let Dave see his burning tears, staining the snow black.  
He ran until his wound healed itself, turning to face Dave's bat. It hit him square in the jaw and he felt the bone move and his flesh tear but he figured he just didn't care anymore. His glasses were shattered and his eyes burned bright luminescent blue in the flickering streetlights.  
"It's been fun..." he quickened his speed, appearing behind Dave and pressing against him softly, whispering into his ear, "I missed you you know... guess i was wrong to, though."  
Dave had been paralyzed by Johns voice at first; he'd forgotten it and he hated that it was so... Human. It was so appealing to him and he couldn't do anything about it. His reflexes kicked in late and he finally swung his bat into the place John had been behind him into empty space.  
He cursed, hearing the sound of shattering concrete in the distance and seeing a trail of ashen footprints barely in the snow leading away into the night.  
He pulled out his phone, sending Dirk a text.  
Meanwhile John walked around for a while, bored and oddly sad. He couldn't find his appetite and just ended up mulling around the river for a while, reminiscing over when he and Dave sat he and fed the strange life forms of this world feathered in white with little black eyes, geese he recalled they were.  
He stood up again and kicked the snow, walking along the dim lit path of cobble stone he once watched be made and worn. He eventually found his way back to the mansion and property area. He recalled how he used to love ghostbusters and Nic Cage and looked back at them, reminding himself how terrible they were despite their nostalgic qualities. He remembered even eating human made popcorn just to fit in with those 'friends of his', one now locked in the basement, one dead or near death and one now a hunter. He sighed, walking in the front door finally.  
The sight there was amusing to say the least. He walked in completely ignored and found Jake and the hunter human on the couch, lip locked. He laughed loudly then gagged a little over it, proceeded to trip over a table and faceplant the human captive of Janes whose name was Roxy. Jane hit him over the head with a cake pan for it and coddled the drunken Roxy. He did this due to the fact he had gone great lengths to keep a hunter from being at the mansion.  
He tripped his way up the stairs clumsily, laughing to cover how he was at the time.  
He proceeded onwards through a small maze of hallways to his room near the back of the houses third floor, flopping on his bed hasslesomly, staring out the large window that adjourned his wall, overlooking the river and the cloudy hills and moors beyond the city limits. He couldn't care less anymore and he found his way to sleep for the first time in a few years, since he first received that message.

He woke up groggy more than once, tossing and turning every few minutes while he dreamt of nothingness, empty black nothingness. His head burned and his skin crawled every time he woke up, finding tearstains on his pillows and blackened fabric where he bled. He refused to get up and had no clue what the time was or would be when he woke up again and again. He hoped nobody would enter his room, though it was extremely unlikely, on the slight chance somebody did then he'd probably go into a fury over it.

He finally found the peace of sleep again, his aching head settling into the confines of his bed.

In his dream he awoke to the sound of Pesterchum going off on his computer; it was Dave. His face scrunched up; Dave? There was no way, no possibility, no reason... but it was simple. 'I'm Sorry' it read.  
He sent a simple question mark back.  
The message that came was still the same, 'I'm Sorry.'  
Another one shortly followed, 'Can we... Be friends again?'  
John knew it was a hoax, a trap... but he yearned even to eat some sort of distasteful ashen human food with him again. 'Meet you at the mall in half an hour' he sent.

He was so excited even though he knew it was wrong and he rushed this way and that even though he didn't need to. He got a new blue hoodie and jeans, pulled on his shoes and mildly brushed his hair back with his hands. He looked in a mirror and he found an idiotic grin plastered to his face.

He was out the door to complaints and yelling from Jane and a few laughs from Jake before they could stop him, gone on his way to the mall.  
He got there and pulled out his phone, 'Where are you?' he sent through the pesterchum app.  
He waited for a reply that never came.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped from the touch to find the blonde haired boy with rounded shades grinning at him. He hugged him without hesitation; he knew it was a bad move.   
But all he wanted was that warm embrace.  
He buried his face into Dave's neck, taking in the strange humans aroma and refusing to let go. He heard Dave sigh and he knew what was coming just by the sound of sharp silver being drawn.  
"I love you" he whispered into a disbelieving Dave's ear as the dagger stabbed forwards through his chest, a heavy weight lifted almost; this was his first hug from Dave in many years no matter how tragic. A tear left his eye, burning Daves jacket slightly and his blood began to pour but he refused to let go.  
And so finally Dave embraced him, shuddering and crying words John was deafened to. When his world faded to black he awoke again, more blood on the bed from his shaking in his sleep.  
He wailed loudly just once, a scream of hopelessness, when he heard the familiar noise. It was Pesterchum and the only person capable of sending him messages was Dave Strider.

'I'm Sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...With the cliffhanger that is. (End to the first note)


End file.
